


A Change Of Tune

by Writing_will_be_my_death



Series: The Sound Our Hearts Make [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humanstuck, Karkat secretly loves Dave’s music, M/M, Misunderstanding, Music, Swearing, is this what they call plotless fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_will_be_my_death/pseuds/Writing_will_be_my_death
Summary: Dave makes a song for Karkat.(Continued from A Melody Of Thoughts For You but can be read on its own)





	A Change Of Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmmmm it’s 2am

Dave Strider sat in his room, looking at all his musical equipment. He needed to make a song, but this song would be like no other.

There would be no vocals, since rapping would seem out of place, and Dave couldn’t sing. The whole theme would be different, most likely with a slower tempo, and more traditional instruments. He might even use his acoustic guitar, something he hadn’t touched since 9th grade, two years ago.

This song would be a very special song. It would be a song for Karkat Vantas.

Dave had met Karkat in 9th grade, a little before he stopped using his acoustic guitar, and the two did not get along. John Egbert, their mutual friend who had also been the one to introduce them, had believed that their relationship would change, and Egbert had never been more correct.

Over the last two years, Dave and Karkat had become friends. Somewhere along the way, Dave started to like Karkat. 

Like, really like. 

Like him to the point of entertaining the idea of being in love.

Like him to the point of changing his entire style of song making because he wanted to make a song for Karkat’s birthday, but Karkat didn’t like Dave’s music.

Everyone knew Dave made music. Everyone knew Dave rapped. Not everyone knew that Dave wished he could sing, just so he could make a song that was also a confession and not a fucking douche rap.

Two months. Dave had two months to make this song. And dammit it was gonna be the best song ever.

~

It took a few days, and asking mutual friends, but Dave picked out the best instruments.

A piano, a violin, a harp, and his prized acoustic guitar.

A strange combination, Dave wasn’t sure how it would all balance out, not to mention he’d never used harp synths before. 

He’d also wanted this song to be longer than his usual ones, but not repetitive. Something Karkat could put on loop, without getting bored of it too quickly.

This was going to be one hell of a song.

~

The harp and violin started the song. It was smooth and somber, like something out of one of Karkat’s rom coms, and when the piano came in, it intensified.

And Dave didn’t know what to put in next. His solution to this problem? Watch romcoms with Karkat. After all, the song was going to be heavily inspired by the rom coms. Hell, it already was.

Dave sent a quick text to Karkat, asking if he could go over and watch a movie or something. Karkat agreed without question.

Dave rushed out of his apartment, and over to Karkat’s. The two only lived a few buildings apart, yet sometimes it felt like they were either miles apart, or next door neighbors.

Karkat had already picked out the movie, “Say Anything”, and Dave smiles at the choice. He’d totally hold a ghetto blaster over his head and play music for Karkat, if it was a realistic thing to do. Living on one of the top floors of a very tall apartment building had many downfalls.

As usual, the two boys ended up on Karkat’s bed. To any outside viewer, they would appear to be cuddling, but the two would deny any claims of it happening. Even if Karkat’s brother or father walked in on them, they would deny it.

Maybe one day, they wouldn’t. Hopefully, Dave’s song for Karkat would change something. Hopefully.

For now, all Dave could do was watch Karkat discreetly from behind his shades, knowing exactly when Karkat would make what expression. After all, they’d both seen this movie hundreds of times.

~

Finally, the song was done. Not only that, but it was done a whole week early. He could get the song put on a CD, or maybe a vinyl. The song was about 20 minutes long after all. 

Yeah, he’d put it on a vinyl. Karkat loved vinyls, maybe as much as Dave did. Both boys had a vinyl library, however Karkat’s was full of movie sound tracks, whereas Dave’s was full of classic rock.

The song still had the somber beginning, with the piano to intensify it, but the guitar had now also joined a little later, adding a layer of hopefulness to the song. Each instrument had one solo throughout the song, and the finale was something Dave was extremely proud of. All four instruments were playing, and they ended on a strong, solid note. 

He plugged in the USB, to be able to take the song to the record store, when an idea came to mind. He could record his confession on the other side.

Plugging in his mic, and opening a new recording session, Dave pressed the record button and started to talk.

“Hey, Karkat. Uh, ok so if you haven’t listened to the other side, do that pease. I’m pretty sure you’ll like it. God, I hope you like it. Uh, anyways, um, there’s something I want to, no, no, something I need to tell you. These uh, these past few years have been fucking great, y’know? And uh, you’ve been great. Great to uh, hang out with, to tease, to make fun of idiots on TV with, yeah. Um, somewhere, along there, I uh, I started to like you. Fuck man, I started to like you as maybe more of a friend. Like, I was dreaming of macking on your face. Multiple times. And I know one of the cheesiest things that can be done in a rom com, is one person making a song for the other. I know you don’t uh, you don’t like my music, um. But, I still wanted to do this for you. Happy birthday.”

God that was fucking terrible. But, it’s done, it’s out there. Friendship might be ruined, but at least Karkat will hopefully like the song.

After putting the song file and spoken audio file in the USB, Dave takes it and heads over to the record store to get it converted. Not before asking to borrow his brother’s credit card first, of course. Vinyls are expensive.

~

It’s the day of Karkat’s birthday. There’s school today, so Dave brought the vinyl in its case, which is wrapped shittily with wrapping paper, to school.

“What the fuck are you carrying?” Karkat asks. He’s never been a fan of his birthday, last year he forgot about it entirely.

“It’s your birthday present,” Dave tells him, “take it.”

He does, albeit he seems skeptical of what you’re giving him. You smile at him.

“What are you planning, you douchenozzle?” Karkat asks.

“Nothing!” Dave replies, raising his hands in mocking defense.

Karkat doesn’t believe Dave, but that’s okay. It’s the nature of their friendship.

Throughout the day, other friends give Karkat gifts, and last period, math which he shared with Dave, the whole class sang an off-key happy birthday. Dave could see the embarrassment in Karkat’s face.

~ 

That night, Dave didn’t sleep. He was terrified of what Karkat would think. After all, Karkat had a varied interest in music, and really only seemed to dislike whatever Dave made.

Wait.

Was Dave just… not actually that good at music? Or did Karkat not like Dave’s company, and was trying to shake him off by dissing his music?

Shit, this might’ve been a really bad idea.

Fuck.

Regret comes pouring into Dave’s mind, and he might not even deny it if someone said he cried.

He just fucked over one of his greatest friendships, all because he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what it’d be like to kiss him. He literally ruined Karkat’s birthday.

When the sun rises, Dave is glad it’s Saturday, as he’s in no shape to go to school. Maybe he can get through the five stages of rejection over the weekend.

~ 

Dave doesn’t get up when his brother tells him to eat something, merely responding with a grunt.

When his brother asked what was wrong, Dave answered with a very Karkat-like “Fuck off”.

Dave’s phone rang multiple times throughout the day, but he didn’t have the energy to answer it.

It was only when his brother said that someone was here to see Dave that he fully woke up. Who the fuck would pop by without warning. Dave asked, and was filled with fear when his brother said it was Karkat.

When Karkat walked into Dave’s room, Dave expected him to yell about how he didn’t ever want to date a douchebag like Dave. He expected Karkat to be full on rage. 

Instead, Karkat stood quietly against Dave’s door.

“Is this some kind of fucking joke to you?” Karkat finally asked.

“What?” Dave seriously doesn’t know what Karkat is talking about.

“That fucking vinyl!” Karkat yells. Dave knows things are going to be bad, “You just fucking! Said that! And then when I call you to say if you were being serious, you don’t fucking answer me! Are you seriously fucking toying with me, you dick muncher? Literally everyone in the school knows I have this huge ass crush on you, and you fucking decide to fucking toy with me!” His voice cracks at the end as he starts to cry.

“Shit shit shit shit no, fuck, no,” Dave says, as he goes over to Karkat to attempt to comfort him.

“Just fuck off!” Karkat yells, pushing Dave away, “I don’t know why I came here, you’re not even,” he sobs “not even fucking dressed.”

Dave takes a deep breath, “I was scared.”

“What,” he sobs again, “the fuck.”

“I was scared that I was maybe reading too into our interactions, and that you didn’t like me,” Dave explains, “and the music, dear fucking god the music,” Dave covers his face with his hands, “you hate my music, and I made you a fucking vinyl! I am so fucking sorry, Karkat.”

“Wait, you do like me?” Karkat asks, his voice still hoarse from crying, but with a tome of disbelief.

Dave takes his hands off his face, “Yeah. Shit yeah.”

“Well, I just happen to really like your music, but you’ve got an ego bigger than our apartment buildings combined and I didn’t want to feed it,” Karkat replies.

“Seriously? Shit dude, I spent like, this entire school year trying to make something you’d like!” Dave exclaimed.

“Really?”

“Yeah dude.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you! I have for the past year!” Dave explains.

“So, you you wouldn’t be mad if I did this?” Karkat asks as he moves closer to Dave.

“Uh, did wha-“ Dave doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Karkat is kissing him.

It’s messy, since Karkat only ever kissed Terezi once in grade 8, and Dave had never kissed anyone, but neither of them would change anything about this kiss.

When the two boys finally pull away, they’re panting.

“We’re gonna do more of that, right?” Dave asks, a little nervous.

“Yeah,” Karkat replies, “fuck yeah, we’re doing more of that. I’ve waited almost two years to do that.”

And before they know it, they’re kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want a follow up? Do you guys want it to be Karkat pining over Dave? Dave realizing his attraction to Karkat? Karkat realizing his attraction to Dave? Dave and Karkat dating? This whole thing in Karkat’s perspective? 
> 
> Tell me what you want.
> 
> **edit**
> 
> The readers have spoke; all the things will be written.


End file.
